


Amöbenliebe

by somali77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Big City Life, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Open Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, References to Depression, Relationship Issues, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, University, dealing with different sex drives, sharing a flat
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: "Sehnsucht ist etwas, das dich in der Mitte zerreißt, in zwei Teile aus demselben Schmerz zwischen dem was ist und dem was sein könnte."Kuroo und Kenma sind (Queer & Kinky Platonic Life-) Partner- mit Handycap.Ob ausgerechnet Oikawa in die Gleichung passt, um Unebenheiten auszugleichen, wird sich herausstellen müssen.





	1. Ein bisschen Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist was eher... episodenhaftes, experimentelles, deshalb nicht irritiert sein, wenn zwischendurch mal Textstücke aus anderen Büchern oder Songs auftauchen (durch Kursivschrift gekennzeichnet), und nicht irritiert sein, wenn es vom Ablauf her ziemlich durcheinander geht. Der Anfang zieht einen vermutlich eher ein bisschen runter, aber ich denke es geht auch wieder aufwärts. :) Leichtes AU (weil ich keine Ahnung davon hab wie Uni- Alltag in Japan aussehen könnte)~

 

~  
  
  
Sehnsucht ist etwas, das dich in der Mitte zerreißt, in zwei Teile aus demselben Schmerz zwischen dem was ist und dem was sein könnte.  
Es zieht dein innerstes Selbst auseinander, diesen Kern von Hoffnung, bis er immer dünner und dünner wird und schließlich ganz verschwindet.  
Wo er nicht mehr da ist, entsteht das Nichts: Ein Vakuum, das dich anzieht. Ein offenes Grab, gemacht in genau deiner Körperform.

Für dich ganz allein.

 

~

 

Die Stadt roch nach Neonlichtern und Leben.

Sie überfüllte einen mit Möglichkeiten, papierdünne Einfälle, aneinander gedrängt wie tausend Origami- Kraniche. Sie schmeckte nach prickelnder Elektrizität: Rauschbrause.  
Und sie fühlte sich an nach etwas, das wachsen konnte, gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit: die Blüte aus dem Riss im Asphalt.  
  
Kenma mochte das Organische mitten im Großstadt- Kubismus. Es passte so gut zu ihm. Diese Nischen von Chaos und Evolution inmitten von künstlicher Ordnung.  
  
„Das Leben“, sagte Jeff Goldblum in dem Film mit den Dinosauriern, „Findet einen Weg“, und Kenma spürte diesen Satz wahr und pulsierend unter seinen Fingern in diesem Betonschlund.  
  
Der Alltag floss schnell in klarer Selbstverständlichkeit.  
Merkwürdig, wie die absurdesten Dinge normal wurden, wenn man sie gar nicht mehr hinterfragte:  
  
Kuroo und er teilten eine WG.  
  
  
Eine aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf geküsste Dachwohnung, in der bunte Ethno- Tücher aus dem Räucherstäbchenladen im kalten Morgenwind tanzten, wenn er sich barfuß in der winzigen, weiß gekachelten Küche einen Instant-Kaffee aufgoß und Kuroo qualmend über die Brüstung gebeugt am Balkon stand.  
  
Links von ihm wehte spargelige Petersilie im Abgasdampf, rechts hing das riesige, schwarze Banner des Triforce an der Wand zum Nachbarbalkon.  
  
Sie hätten beide gern eine Katze gehabt, aber die Wohnung war einfach zu klein.  
  
Kenmas Zimmer war ein winziger Abstellraum, gerade groß genug für einen Schreibtisch vom Sperrmüll und einen Futon, den er nur darunter ausrollen konnte, wenn er den Stuhl dafür auf die Tischplatte stellte. Kuroo´s war tapeziert mit obskuren Band- und Filmplakaten, der Boden übersäat mit Kleidung in unterschiedlichen Stadien von wasch-mich-mal-wieder.  
  
Meist schliefen sie auf der ausziehbaren Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Auf der Kuschellandschaft vor Kuroo´s altem Fernseher, vor der wie auf einem Altar sämtliche ihrer jemals besessenen Spielekonsolen aufgetürmt waren.  
  
  
„Wenn das Haus abbrennt“, pflegte Kuroo zu sagen, „und wir eh nicht mehr rauskommen, weil der Aufzug nicht geht und das Treppenhaus voller Rauch ist und die Feuerwehrleiter nicht bis hier hoch reicht, machen wir´s wie das alte Ehepaar auf der Titanic. Wir bleiben hier liegen und halten uns fest, und sterben wie Könige: umgeben von unseren Schätzen.“  
  
  
Kenma musste zugeben, dass das das Romantischste war, das irgendwer jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
  
~  
  
  
„Hast du „A Little Life“ schon gelesen?“  
  
„Hast du „Barfuß“ gelesen?“  
  
„Von dem großen Autor Till Schweiger?“  
  
  
Kuroos Grinsen war eine Sache für sich. Es wirkte immer als hätte er zu viele Zähne im Mund, wie die geringelte Katze aus Alice im Wunderland. Seine schmalen Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen, wenn Kenma ihm einen strafenden Blick schenkte. Er fragte sich, ob das so war, weil Kuroo ihn nicht wirklich ernst nahm ... oder im Gegenteil.  
  
Jetzt jedenfalls zog der große Kuroo den Kopf ein, schob sich über die Platte des Küchentischs, wo er die Arme dramatisch nach vorn schlängelte und den Kopf drehte, bis er dort halb auf dem Rücken lag.  
  
„Von Michael Kleeberg“, betonte Kenma, überflüssigerweise, aber sehr ruhig und akzentuiert und er hielt die Augen dabei auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
  
„Hab ich.“, gurrte Kuroo von unten her und seine funkelnden Augen forschten nach Etwas, das er nicht genau einordnen konnte, „Willst du, dass ich von jetzt an die Schuhe weglasse?“

  
„Nein.“  
  
Er war ein Bisschen beunruhigt über den Vorschlag.

  
„Im Sommersemester?“  
  
  
Kenma dachte an Glasscherben in U-Bahn- Schächten und blutige Zehen.  
  
„ ... Nein.“

  
„Dann ... Hier zuhause?“

  
  
„ ... Mach, was du willst.“

  
~  
  
  
Als Kenma noch sehr klein gewesen war, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er anders war.  
  
Er hatte angenommen, jeder wäre auf seine Art anders und den meisten war es nur wichtiger, ihre Andersartigkeit zu überspielen.  
Eines Tages im Sportunterricht war die Frage aufgekommen, wer wen mochte. Ein paar Mädchen aus seiner Klasse wurden heiß diskutiert.  
  
Ihn interessierte das alles nicht. Der Lärm in der Umkleide tat seinen Ohren weh und er wollte seinen mageren Körper nur schnell in mehr Kleidung hüllen, deshalb war er überhaupt nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, als der Fokus auf ihn fiel:  
  
„In wen bist du denn verliebt, Kenma?“  
  
Er sah auf. Ein Rudel Jungs hatte sich um ihn geschlossen, er war eingekreist von beunruhigend breit grinsenden Gesichtern und viel zu viel Neugier.  
  
„In Niemanden.“, schnaubte er.  
  
Zu seinem Schrecken war das keine akzeptable Antwort. Jemand schubste ihn, ein anderer zerrte an seinem Arm. Er verstand inzwischen, dass sie das selten wirklich böse meinten, aber sie verstanden immer noch nicht, dass er Angefasst werden nicht mochte. Unwirsch riss er sich los.  
  
„Aber Kenma! Wir haben alle gesagt, welche Mädchen wir mögen- es ist unfair, wenn du das nicht tust!“  
  
„Ich mag keine Mädchen!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Auf einmal war es still im Raum.  
  
Jemand schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Ich... mag überhaupt keinen!“, setzte er deshalb nach.  
  
  
„Das geht nicht!“, nörgelte jemand, „Jeder mag irgendwen! Du willst es nur nicht verraten!“  
  
„Sag es uns, Kenma! Wir sind doch alle Freunde!“  
„Dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei uns!“  
„Ist es etwa - die Lehrerin?“  
„Würdest du gar keinen mögen, wärst du ein Psychopath!“  
„Jeder Mensch hat doch jemanden, den er am liebsten hat- wer ist es?“  
  
  
Kenma dachte nach. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich jemanden, den er mochte.  
Jemanden, den er respektierte. Mit dem Zeit verbringen schöner war als allein. Aber war das ein „mögen“, wie sie das meinten? Er bezweifelte es. Andererseits... konnte er sich da sicher sein? Er spürte wie seine Ohren heiß wurden.  
  
„Versprecht ihr, dass ihr es keinem verratet?“  
  
Nicken.  
  
„Egal was passiert? Besonders nicht der Person?“  
  
„Natürlich!“  
„Ehrenwort!“  
„Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen!“  
  
„Na gut, also“,  
Kenmas Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Blei. In seinem Hals spürte er sein Herz schlagen. Er brachte kaum ein klares Wort heraus.  
  
„Ich glaube es ist Kuroo“, wisperte er in die Stille.  
  
Und noch als jemand vor ihm in demselben Augenblick kehrt machte und aus vollem Hals den Skandal nach Kuroo brüllend aus der Tür stürzte, als die Scham ihm am ganzen Körper wie Lava unter der Haut brannte, hatte er das Gefühl, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Es gab Eierreis mit Erbsen und Schnittlauch, weil das billig war und half, wenigstens einen vollen Bauch dem leeren Kopf nach Klausuren entgegen zu setzen.  
Kuroo war ein guter Koch aber ein schlechter Aufräumer. Kenma hätte sich vermutlich sein ganzes Studentenleben von Toast ernährt.  
  
Auf der Fensterbank und der Balkonbrüstung kümmerten die gemeinsamen Schützlinge: Thymian überlebte nie lange. Basilikum hatte Läuse, Gott-weiß-woher im fünften Stock, die Petersilie schien mit unnatürlich langen Ranken ihrem Topf entfliehen zu wollen. Was sich von nichts beeindrucken ließ, war der Schnittlauch: hohl und gerade standen die Halme in Reih und Glied, unerschüttert durch Dürre und Überfluss hindurch, selbst wenn Teile von ihnen immer wieder niedergemäht wurden.  
  
„Du solltest Tinder versuchen“, fand Kenma und setzte sich auf das Bein, das er unter sich auf die Sitzfläche des Klappstuhls gefaltet hatte.  
  
„Nicht Grindr?“  
  
Kenma zuckte die Schultern. „Tinder klingt irgendwie seriöser?“  
  
„Tinder klingt irgendwie hetero“, Kuroo fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und starrte auf sein Handy wie auf einen besonders komplizierten Test,  
„Wir wollen lieber erstmal keine Frau, oder?“  
  
Kenma spürte einen Stich in der Magengegend.  
_Erstmal._  
  
„Meinst du, dass das einen Unterschied macht?“  
  
Kuroo sah zu ihm, dann wieder auf seinen Bildschirm, dann zurück zu ihm. Sein Knie wippte heftig, fast aggressiv auf und ab.  
  
„Keine Frau“, beschloss er schnaufend.  
  
„Ich denke nur“, Kenma hob die Hände, „Bei Tinder sind doch vermutlich die meisten Leute, also hast du vielleicht auch mehr Auswahl.“  
  
„Wir könnten auch OKCupid nehmen, da sind vielleicht noch mehr ... Ich will, dass du ihn mit aussuchst. Okay?“  
  
Ihre Augen trafen sich.  
  
Etwas in Kenmas Brust schmolz nach dem ersten Schrecken bei diesem Blick. Es quoll über, heiß und bittersüß, er spürte es in den Augen brennen.  
  
„Natürlich“

  
Kuroo schluckte, und dann tippte er seine Daten ein.

  
~

  
Trotz seiner unvorteilhaften Genetik war Kenma gerne das große Löffelchen.  
Es war beruhigend, seinen Arm um jemanden schlingen zu können der groß war und warm, der einen starken, breiten Rücken hatte, der ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. Ein Geräusch wie Wellen am Strand: ein, aus.  
  
Empfangen, loslassen.  
  
Oft lag er einfach nur wach und lauschte.  
  
Wenn er seine Brust dicht an Kuroos Rücken schmiegte, wurde ihm leichter ums Herz. Wenn er den Kopf drehte um sein Ohr unter Kuroos Schulterblatt zu drücken, hörte er seinen Herzschlag. Er klang stark und weich und ganz nah.  
  
Das half viel besser beim Einschlafen als Baldrian und Lavendeltee.  
  
~  
  
_„Warum war Freundschaft nicht so gut wie eine Beziehung? Warum war es nicht sogar besser? Zwei Menschen, die zusammen blieben, Tag für Tag, verbunden nicht durch Sex oder physische Anziehung oder Geld oder Kinder oder Besitz, sondern allein durch die einvernehmliche Entscheidung, damit weiterzumachen; die gegenseitige Entschlossenheit zu einem Bund, der nicht wirklich kodifiziert werden konnte. Freundschaft war, die Unglücke von jemand anderem langsam in sein Leben tropfen zu sehen, seine langen Phasen von Eintönigkeit und die sporadischen Triumphe. Es war das Gefühl, privilegiert zu sein durch die Ehre, die fürchterlichsten Momente einer anderen Person mitzuerleben, und dabei gleichzeitig die Gewissheit zu haben, dass du dich auch in ihrer Gegenwart fürchterlich fühlen darfst.“  
  
\- aus: „A little Life“_  
  
  
~  
  
  
Dass er noch in anderer Hinsicht anders war, hatte Kenma geahnt, als seine Eltern ihn in etwas älterem Jugendalter aufgrund seiner offensichtlichen Sucht nach Videospielen und seiner befremdeten Hilflosigkeit was soziale Interaktionen betraf, in erlebnispädagogische Sommerferien schickten, wo jede Art elektronischer Unterhaltung strengstens verboten war.  
  
Zuerst hatte er es gehasst.  
  
  
Bis er verstanden hatte, dass es auf eine gewisse Art war, wie vorübergehend tatsächlich in ein Spiel einzutauchen: eine Rolle zu wählen, Ausstattung und Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, an einem Abenteuer teilzunehmen, das in Echtzeit um einen herum passierte, und in dem zum Beispiel Seil ein wichtiges Werkzeug war.  
Er hatte alles über Knoten gelernt, was er finden konnte. Seil war wie ein materialisierter Gedanke: beweglich in alle Richtungen und durch die richtige Verknüpfung an richtigen Stellen taten sich fast unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten auf.  
  
Zurück zuhause war - zwischen all ihren Volleyballspielen - Kuroo ein williges Opfer.  
  
So fasziniert er war von der Regelmäßigkeit, von der Chance etwas chaotisches und unberechenbares in immer wieder neue, aber immer wieder gleich kontrollierbare Ordnung zu bringen, so fasziniert schien Kuroo von der Sache an sich zu sein.  
  
Seine Augen hatten einen besonderen Glanz, wenn sie damit anfingen, und waren wie in glücklicher Trance, wenn er fest verschnürt vor ihm lag.  
Kenma wusste, dass es etwas bedeutendes auslöste.  
  
Sie waren fortgeschrittene Teenager, und Kuroo´s Atem dabei wurde lauter. Seine Hände feucht. Manchmal spürte er ein Schaudern in den Muskeln unter seinen Fingern und manchmal griff sich Kuroo, wieder frei, schuldbewusst in den Schritt, versuchte seinen Sitz zu justieren oder entschuldigte sich mit direktem Weg zur Toilette. Und auch wenn der Gedanke irgendwie unheimlich war und er sich fragte, ob sie es vielleicht lieber lassen sollten, ahnte er was los war, längst bevor Kuroo etwas sagte.  
  
„Hey, ich hoffe das ist kein Problem, aber-... ich will nicht, dass dir das was ausmacht? Manchmal, wenn wir das machen, da...“ Er atmete tief durch, sichtlich zerknirscht.  
  
„Magst du es... mehr als du wolltest?“, half Kenma.  
  
Kuroos roter Kopf strahlte Farbe bis auf seinen Hals. „Ich werde _hart_ “, gab er flüsternd zu, „Manchmal hol ich mir gleich danach einen runter-... Ich will nicht, dass das alles irgendwie ... komisch macht? Tut mir leid! Wir können es lassen, wenn das ein Problem ist- ich hoffe nicht, aber ich will das nicht tun, wenn ich weiß, dass dich das ... stört.“  
  
Kenma überlegte ernsthaft. Ein Teil von ihm war irgendwie überfordert von dem Gedanken.  
Andererseits dachte er an Kuroos Enthusiasmus. Die glänzenden Augen, den glücklichen Blick, das genüssliche Schaudern. An ihr wohliges Beschämtsein und die Verletzlichkeit, die sie teilten. Diese Seite an Kuroo, die er nie auf dem Spielfeld zeigte. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall aufgeben.  
  
  
„Es ist okay“, sagte er deshalb und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
  
Kuroos Blick war intensiv. „Dann ... willst du ...“, begann er, „Mich vielleicht ... auch mal ... mehr anfassen? Das wäre okay für mich!“  
  
  
Kenma wurde schwindelig. Er spürte Hitze in seinem Gesicht und eine fürchterliche Ratlosigkeit bei der Frage.  
  
„Ich ... weiß nicht.“  
  
  
  
Sie versuchten es irgendwann.  
  
Kuroo anfassen zu dürfen war ein Geschenk, auch wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit äußerst sparsam damit umgingen.  
  
Ihn anzufassen, während sie spielten- egal ob mit Seil, vor der Konsole oder beim Volleyball- war magisch.  
  
  
Aber je tiefer Kenmas klamme Finger in eindeutige Regionen glitten, je tiefer Kuroo atmete und sich fallen ließ, umso komischer wurde das Gefühl. Es warf ihn irgendwie aus der Bahn und in schlingernde Irritation. Etwas -passte- nicht. Es fühlte sich an, wie ins Nichts zu fallen. Das Kribbeln verstummte. Die Verbindung riss ab, und in den Riss, der entstand, strömte Kälte, bis Kenma sich zitternd zurückzog. Bald war es Kenma, der sich entschuldigte und Kenma, der hoffte, dass es kein Problem war, und Kenma, der zu der düsteren Überzeugung kam, dass es immer ein Problem bleiben würde, egal wie sehr Kuroo versuchte, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
  
Asexualität war ein unheimlicher Begriff am Anfang. Etwas klinisches, das nicht zu passen schien.  
Kenma weigerte sich, _kaputt_ zu sein.  
  
Er schob es auf Umstände aller Art und sie versuchten es noch ein paar Mal, bis Kuroo beruhigend auf ihn einredete, während er unter einer Decke zu einem menschlichen Ball zusammengekrümmt war:  
  
Wenn das wirklich seine Identität war, gab es nichts, was er tun konnte.  
  
Wenn er so _war_ , konnte Kuroo nie mit ihm wirklich auf diese Art glücklich sein.  
  
  
~  
  
  
_„Um dein Pseudonym zu erläutern, las K. auf dem Bildschirm, kannst du eine zweizeilige Visitenkarte verfassen. Erkläre, was du willst, sag, was du suchst. Keine Hemmungen.  
Diese Ophelia, sie hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen anderen, die sich bereitwillig vom Pfarrer, der die Amateurbühne organisierte und Regie führte, instruieren ließen, ihre eigenen Vorstellungen von der Rolle, zum Beispiel bestand sie darauf, barfuß zu spielen. Warum barfuß? (…) Ophelia erklärte ihre Wahl (…) Jemand, der barfuß gehe, sei ein Unterlegener, Schutzloser, Verstoßener, der Verzicht auf Schuhwerk eine Demutsgebärde. (…) Zwei Tage nach ihrer Nacht entdeckte er sie (…) Sie hatte nichts von einem Opfer, sie war frei.“  
  
\- aus: „Barfuß“  
  
  
  
(von Michael Kleeberg) _  
  
  
~  
  
  
Sie kannten sich nicht über eins dieser Online- Portale, die Kompatibilität auflisteten.  
  
Das Seil- später andere Dinge- und davor all ihre Videospiele, Comics, natürlich das Volleyball- Spielen- das war das beruhigend Greifbare, an dem Kenma sich festhalten konnte, während alles andere unerklärlich blieb.  
  
Wie konnte jemand, der nach Einsetzen der Pubertät so cool war wie Kuroo, so selbstbeherrscht, so sehr in Kontrolle und so sicher in einem Meer von Menschen, gleichzeitig mit Bokuto befreundet sein, der sich eine halbe Stunde lang darüber kaputt lachte, dass in „Analysis“ das Wort „Anal“ vorkam -  
  
Und mit ihm?  
  
Es ergab keinen Sinn.  
  
  
„Du musst ein Setter werden“, hatte Kuroo ihm früh erklärt, „Du bist ein Plotter, jemand der Situationen durchschaut und im Zentrum steht. Der Setter ist das Zentrum beim Volleyball: er überblickt und beherrscht das Spiel!“  
  
  
Aber als Kapitän beherrschte Kuroo die Mannschaft, und das tat er auch wirklich gut. Er hatte einen natürlichen Instinkt für die Sache mit den Emotionen, ein Talent für Führung und eine lässige Art, dieses Talent auch wirklich durchzusetzen, so dass es völlig mühelos wirkte ... er konnte selbst bei noch so widerwilligen Leuten etwas herauskitzeln, das ihm zuhören, vertrauen, folgen wollte. Dieses Spiel machte ihm sichtlich Spaß.  
  
Das war der eigentliche Sport, den er machte, wenn es um Volleyball ging.  
  
  
Und dann gab es noch diese andere Sache.  
  
Schon früh hatte der große Kuroo beschlossen, mit ausgerechnet ihm Geheimnisse zu teilen- vielleicht, weil es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er sie irgendwem weitererzählte:

 

Dass er nicht immer ein Anführer sein wollte.  
  
Dass er sich manchmal so verloren vorkam. Seine Zweifel als Kapitän, sein leidenschaftlicher Hass auf das Schulsystem, von dem er sich intellektuell missbraucht fühlte.  
Seine schiere Verzweiflung bei der plötzlichen, schlimmen Krankheit und dann dem Tod seines Großvaters.  
  
Sein abwesender Vater, der der Welt in seinem Kopf nicht einmal annähernd nah kommen konnte.  
  
  
Kuroo grub den Kopf in Kenmas Schulter mit derselben Inbrunst mit der er sonst Super Smash Brothers spielte oder einen Ball übers Netz schlug. Er war so großartig würdevoll, so bewundernswert wehrlos in seinen Momenten von Schwäche, dass Kenma sich etwas beruhigter damit fühlte, ihm im Gegenzug seine eigene, dumme Unbeholfenheit zuzumuten, seinen stillen, allgegenwärtigen Schmerz.  
  
So wie Kuroo sich in stillen Nächten manchmal von ihm in den Schlaf streicheln ließ, konnte Kenma sich sicher sein, dass er ihm in der Welt der Anderen draußen Schild und Rüstung war und dafür sorgte, dass ihn Spott nicht mehr wirklich erreichte-... auch wenn er noch so ein offensichtlicher Freak blieb.  
  
Aber was bekam er dafür? Das Gesetz des äquivalenten Tausches schien nicht aufzugehen.  
  
Manchmal fühlte Kenma sich ein bisschen wie einer dieser Drachenreiter, vom Zufall beschenkt mit der loyalen Gesellschaft eines klugen, starken, magischen Wesens, das ihm in sämtlichen Qualitäten um Welten voraus war, und er wurde die Frage nicht los:  
  
  
_Was hat der Drache davon?_  
  
~  
  
  
_„_ _I wish that I could let you love, wish that I could let you love me, I wish that I could let you love,_  
_Wish that I could let you love me, say: What´s the matter, what´s the matter with me?_  
_What´s the matter with me, oh, I wish that I could let you love, Wish that I could let you love me now“_  
  
_(Rita Ora, let you love me)_  
  
~  
  
  
Morgende in der Stadt, besonders wenn Kenma sich nach einer durchzockten Nacht der Tatsache stellen musste, dass er überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte, konnten gnadenlos sein.  
  
Irgendwann schob sich unweigerlich kalter, blauer Morgen über den Horizont, kroch zudringlich durch die Lücken im Rolladen, konfrontierte ihn mit einer Flut von Versagen und-... nicht einmal mehr nur Zukunftsangst: blanker Panik.  
  
Die paar Stunden davor, in der Stille, in der Dunkelheit, in der beschützten Zwischenwelt der Verdrängung zwischen zwei Realitäten, war alles noch irgendwie gut gewesen, aber mit dem Licht und der Helligkeit wich jede Illusion einer schrecklichen, erbarmungslosen Gewissheit.  
  
In zwei Stunden war die erste Vorlesung. Und natürlich hatte er viel zu wenig vorbereitet.  
  
Wenn er jetzt duschte, konnte alles noch irgendwie gut werden. Er konnte irgendwie noch so tun als hätte er nicht die Kontrolle über sein Leben verloren. Wenn er einfach die bleierne Erschöpfung ignorierte, das Gefühl als wären seine Gliedmaßen wie gelähmt, wenn er-...  
  
  
Kuroo´s Handy spielte als Wecker das Lied vom Space Unicorn. Plötzlich schepperten fröhliche Klänge durch ihre Wohnung.  
  
Kuroo grunzte, wühlte seine Bettfrisur noch einmal ausgiebig durchs Kissen. Kenma fand endlich Kraft in seinem Daumen, die Konsole auszuschalten, spüre Müdigkeit und Tränen hinter den Augen brennen, als der andere seinen Oberkörper hochwuchtete, blinzelte-... und sich gerade genug aufrappelte, um einen Blick mit ihm zu wechseln und ihn kommentarlos in den Arm zu nehmen.  
  
Kenma schluchzte unter dem langen, schweigenden Kuss auf seine Puddingfrisur. Auf einmal brach alles ein.  
Kuroo hielt ihn fest, küsste ihn auf die Wange, die Stirn, das Haar, streichelte seine Tränen weg. „Komm“, brummte er dann sanft, „Wir duschen- dann schöner, schwarzer Kaffee. Und nach Organischer Chemie schläfst du einfach in der Unibib.“  
  
  
Kurzerhand schnappte er ihn mitsamt seiner Decke, um ihn hochzuwuchten und mit ihm unterm Arm in Richtung Badezimmer zu stolpern.  
„Breakfast Burrito~“, summte er, „Yum yum~“ Durch seine Tränen hindurch musste Kenma lachen.  
  
Er schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
  
~


	2. Mic Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel gibt es relativ viel Slang und Insider zur Kink- Szene, ein paar Begriffe werden am Ende des Kapitels erklärt

_~_

 

 _"Haters gonna hate_  
players gonna play  
live a life man  
good luck"

_(Mic Drop: BTS)_

 

~

 

Mittags löste sich die bleierne Anspannung des Morgens auf in einem freundlichen Himmel. Menschen trafen sich zum Essen. Indisch, Mongolisch, Italienisch- die ganze Welt auf einem Teller, und die ganze Welt um den Tisch.

In den Fenstern glänzte Licht, der Staub der Straße legte sich als feiner Grauschleier lautlos auf die Auslagen außerhalb der Geschäfte, Müllabfuhr und Straßenkehrer hatten die allzu sichtbaren Überreste der Nacht aus dem Weg geräumt und wieder für Ordnung gesorgt, die Parkanlagen waren gewässert, die Getränkeautomaten aufgefüllt: das Leben lief wieder in geregelten Bahnen für jeden, der daran teilnahm. Es war die Zeit, durchzuatmen.

Der plötzliche, bizarre Trend von vor einigen Jahren, die Mittagspause wie verrückt durchzutanzen oder zu Workouts zu nutzen, war wieder friedlicher Entspanntheit gewichen. Man hielt ein Nickerchen, machte einen Spaziergang, tankte Vitamin D auf dem Dachgarten oder traf sich mit dem inneren Kern seines sozialen Rudels, der wichtigsten Stammesgemeinschaft der Städter: seinem Freundeskreis.

Das Wicked Space lag geschmiegt zwischen das Viertel der geisteswissenschaftlichen Fakultäten auf der einen- und zumindest einzelne Vertreter der Naturwissenschaften auf der anderen Seite: Labore der Chemie und Biologie samt dazugehörigen Hörsäalen.

Es war eine Insel der Seligen, ein Refugium, in dem es ganz bewusst keine Rolle spielte, wie licht- und menschenscheu jemand war: dicke Vorhänge hielten allzu unfreundliches Tageslicht draußen, die Möbel waren beklebt mit klassichen Comicstrips, Furry- Erotica und dem ein oder anderen Tentakel.

Kuroo, Kenma und ihre Freunde hatten das kleine Café mit den gewissen Extras als Homebase- away- from- home in ihr Herz geschlossen, so ähnlich wie die Second-Hand- Sofapolster einen umschlossen, sobald man seinen Hintern etwas zu unvorsichtig darin versenkte, außerdem gab es an Wochentagen wechselndes Mittagsmenü zu Studentenpreisen.

Heute: Spaghetti Bolognaise. Vegan.

 

„Na ihr sexy Schnitzel?“, Nishinoya stand breitbeinig da mit seinem oldschool- Notizblock und einer Schürze, die ringsherum mit pinken Blümchen verziert war. Er kaute Kagummi mit offenem Mund und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht,

„Einmal Nudeln für alle, oder was?“

 

„Ich nehm diesen großen Salat. Mit Ziegenkäse“, meldete Kuroo, „Der Fitnesscoach meines Vertrauens meint, ich muss langsam mal auf die Kohlenhydrate aufpassen...“

„Glaubst du davon wirst du satt?! Nimm lieber noch ein Omelette dazu oder so.“

„Omelette steht doch gar nicht auf der Karte...?“

„Für gutaussehende, große Jungs wie dich mach ich höchstpersönlich eins, mit extra Eiweiß“, er zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu.

 

„Ich nehm die Nudeln -ohne- extra Eiweiß, und ein großes Wasser.“, Yaku schob die Karte zurück.

„Sehr gute Wahl, immer schön der Dehydrierung vorbeugen!“

„Nehm´ ich auch!“, Lev warf überschwänglich seinen Arm in die Luft - eine beunruhigende Bewegung, die Kenma immer vorsichtshalber zum zurückzucken brachte.

 

„Ich-... auch.“, ergänzte er zögernd, „Äh, warum schreibst du denn auf Papier? Ist euer Tablet krepiert?“

 

Nishinoya warf sich mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung die blondierte Strähne aus der Stirn und suchte herausfordernd Augenkontakt.

 

„Papier ist Punk.“, verkündete er, und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort, „Wir verweigern uns hier ab sofort konsequent der Sklaverei der Technik, nachdem Big Data und Big Business uns Digital Natives das Internet wie es hätte sein sollen, auf schändliche und verachtenswerte Weise geraubt haben, genau wie die raffgierigen Invasoren zur Kollonialzeit den Ureinwohnern ihr Heimatland-..“

 

„Er hat es im Spülbecken versenkt!“, kam Asahi´s Stimme gedämpft aus der Küche.

 

„Petze!“, rief Noya zurück, „Also dann, ihr hungrigen kleinen Liebesquallen, wenn unsere geilen Nudeln euch nicht zufriedenstellend beglücken, könnt ihr euren Frust danach gern am Koch auslassen oder kleine, gemeine Vorschläge auf einen Zettel schreiben, und-...“, er zuckte zusammen, berührte Kenma leicht am Arm und neigte seinen Kopf näher zu ihm:

 

„Ahh... shit, tut mir leid Schatz- ich wollte echt mehr drauf achten. Meine Klappe geht von allein- no offense, please!“

„Nein, schon gut“, Kenma winkte ab, „Alles in Ordnung, mach dir keinen Kopf.“

„Hab echt nicht mehr daran gedacht!“, Yuu zog sich rückwärts zurück, machte einen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck und formte mit den Lippen das Wort:

„Sorry!“

 

Lev´s durchdringende, grüne Augen bohrten sich in ihn.

„Was meint er?“, wollte er wissen.

 

„Ach...“

 

~

 

„DU BIST ACE?!“, Lev schnappte entgeistert nach Luft, „Du KANNST nicht Ace sein?! Ihr seid doch auf fast jeder Kink- Party? Ihr SPIELT doch auf fast jeder Kink- Party! Du bist ACE? Oh mein Gott Kenma, WHAT?!“

Yaku holte aus, um ihm routiniert seine flache Hand über den Hinterkopf zu klatschen- mit genug Schwung, dass Lev mit der Nase in seine Spaghetti dippte.

 

„Au! Wofür war das?!“

„Ich bitte dich! Was soll der Aufstand? Entschuldige dich bei ihm!“

„Aber das war doch nicht böse gemeint! Ich war nur so überrascht!“

 

„Manche Leute sind überrascht, wenn sie rauskriegen, dass du Spargel gern passiv auf dem Boden rumkriechst, findest du´s etwa cool wenn sie das in der ganzen Nachbarschaft rumschreien?!“

„Ich bin nicht passiv!“, Lev schob schmollend die Lippen nach vorn,

„Ich bin nur enthusiastisch und einvernehmlich meinem zuckersüßen, vertikal benachteiligten Senpai ergeben, so zu siebzig Prozent der Zeit.“, er machte einen Kussmund in Yakus Richtung, der ihm mit einem Blick antwortete, bei dem er eigentlich spontan in Flammen hätte aufgehen müssen:

„Dein Arsch ist sowas von dran“, knurrte er.

„Hey, hey“, kommentierte Kenma, „Wenn ihr so weitermacht tropft er hier noch vor lauter Vorfreude den Fußboden voll.“  
  
Sie sahen sich an.

  
„Schlag mich, Baby, noch einmal?“, sang Lev provozierend mit Fistelstimme und blinzelte püppchenhaft.

Yaku zog kurz entschlossen durch, mit dem Erfolg, dass sein Nebensitzer sich zwei Sekunden später Sauce aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„ALTER! Mit Gefühl?!“

 

„Ist ja nicht mein Fußboden“, brummte er schulterzuckend zu Kenma, der spürte wie sofort gute Stimmung in ihm aufstieg.

Was für eine Last von ihm abfiel. In Momenten wie diesem war er glücklich: es machte keinen Unterschied, auf welche Art er hier komisch war. Er war nur ein weiterer Freak unter vielen.

Er fiel gar nicht weiter auf. Und das war gut! Das war sehr gut.

  
„Einige berühmte Leute waren asexuell“, erklärte Yaku schulterzuckend, während er versuchte, Nudeln auf seine Gabel zu rollen, „Karl Lagerfeld...“

„Sherlock Holmes“, warf Kuroo ein.

„Richtig. Wobei-... da ist man sich glaube ich nicht ganz so sicher?“

„Tim von Tim und Struppi... womöglich Son Goku?“

„Alle deine Beispiele sind fiktiv!“

 

„Ich dachte Son Goku wäre eher gender- queer?“, drängte sich Lev wieder ins Gespräch, „Weil er am Anfang nie kapiert was der Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau ist?“

„Oder Sayajin sind da so ähnlich wie Zwerge und haben nur einen männlichen Phänotyp...“

Kuroo nickte.

„Das würde einiges erklären. Vegeta war auf sowas wie Bulma nie vorbereitet.“

„Wie er sich benimmt, wäre es aber auch möglich, dass Sayajin so eine Art Kasten- System haben“, Lev widmete sich mit neuem Enthusiasmus seinen Nudeln, „ABO- Universum? Oh, wartet mal! Oder sie haben potentiell beide Geschlechter, und wenn sie sich fortpflanzen, kämpfen sie erst und der Verlierer wird vom Gewinner geschwängert und muss das Kind austragen.“

„Wie Plattwürmer“, bestätigte Kenma kauend.

 

Yaku griff sich ermattet an den Kopf,  
„Diese Vorstellung...!“, stöhnte er.

 

~

 

Als sie zehn Jahre alt waren, hingen sie zur Abwechslung am Klettergerüst eines verwaisten Spielplatzes in der Gegend herum, weil Kenma´s Eltern plötzlich der Meinung gewesen waren, er müsste mehr frische Luft bekommen. Sofort.

Der Erfolg davon war, dass Kuroo mäßig interessiert auf dem Gerüst herumturnte und nach einiger Zeit zur Schaukel wechselte, um sich dort dem beliebten Sport „So hoch schaukeln bis die Kette nachgibt und dann von ganz oben runter springen“ zu widmen.

Kenma hatte selbstverständlich die Nase in seinem Nintendo.

„Hey, Kenma!“

„Mh.“

 

„Hey, Kenma! Guck mal!“

„Bin grade im Wassertempel.“

„Jetzt guck doch mal!“

 

Kenma sah auf, ein scheuer, kurzer Blick durch die Haare hindurch, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern geduckt.

 

Und da war Kuroo, freihändig balancierend auf dem schmalen Metallrand des Gerüsts, er sah herüber mit seinem Lächeln voller Raubtierzähne und schmalen Augen aus denen es funkelte. Wie einer dieser Jungs, die eigentlich ein ganzes Rudel anführen müssten. In einem anderen Universum, dachte Kenma, wäre er der Anführer einer Gang gewesen. Einer Bande von Gesetzlosen. Ein Wilder Kerl, der wildeste und wunderbarste von allen. Jemand, dem jeder folgen wollte, weil man einfach _wusste_ , dass man bei ihm sicher war.

 

Er schwankte, ruderte mit den Armen, und bevor er fiel, sprang er ab.

Kenma duckte sich mit roten Ohrspitzen zurück hinter seinen Bildschirm.

 

„Hey, Kenma.“

„Mh.“

 

„Da ist dieser Junge den ich kenne, ja? Und heute hat er einen Liebesbrief gekriegt, von einem Mädchen.“, Kuroo gluckste.

„M-hm.“

 

„Der ist total ausgerastet!“

„Wieso?“

 

„Er meinte, Mädchen sind dumm und das wäre voll peinlich. Und mit jemandem auf ein Date zu gehen wäre total bescheuert.“

 

Kenma sah auf.

Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz, über den Rand der Konsole hinweg.

 

„Mädchen sind doch nicht dumm?“, flüsterte er, als wäre das vielmehr jemand, der solche Sprüche in die Welt setzte.

„Findest du auch, oder?“, Kuroo kam zutraulich näher um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen,

„Ohh, krass bist du schon da! … Ja, ich meine … soll er doch froh sein, oder? Wäre peinlicher, wenn er den Liebesbrief von ´nem Jungen gekriegt hätte.“, wieder das belustigte Glucksen.

„Ist doch egal von wem“, meinte Kenma schnaufend.

 

Kuroo horchte auf.

„Meinst du jetzt echt?“

„Ja, man, na und? Jungs sind doch auch gut oder nicht. Er soll einfach froh sein, dass ihn überhaupt jemand mag und sich auch noch traut ihm das so zu sagen. Und auf Dates gehen zu können ist doch super. Du kannst zur Arkade gehen oder ins Kino oder irgendwo in ein Katzen - Café und Apfelkuchen essen und so Sachen machen, die du alleine nie machst. Vielleicht wirst du sogar eingeladen, dann musst du noch nicht mal was zahlen. Auf Dates zu gehen ist doch bestimmt toll... Würde jemand mir einen Liebesbrief schreiben und auf ein Date gehen wollen, würde ich bestimmt nicht nein sagen.“

 

Kuroo starrte ihn lange an.

 

Am nächsten Tag fand er einen Zettel in seinem Briefkasten:  
„Hallo Kenma, willst du mit mir auf ein Date gehen? Ja, nein, vielleicht? Kreuze an. XOXO, ein geheimer Verehrer <3“

Er bekam die ganze Nacht vor lauter Herzklopfen kein Auge zu.

 

Kuroo gab später schließlich mit roten Ohren und Raubtiergrinsen in der Mitte des Pausenhofs zu, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Weil er sich aber schlecht deswegen fühlte, waren sie trotzdem zur Arkade gegangen. Apfelkuchen im Katzen - Café war viel zu teuer, aber sie tauschten Kaugummis und Plastikringe aus einem Automaten.

„Ist doch romantisch, oder?“, fragte Kuroo, als er versuchte, ihm in einer stillen Ecke zwischen Häusern den Ring anzustecken, der für seine schmalen Finger viel zu groß war, „Und, was hältst du davon, war das jetzt ein okayes Date?“

Kenma starrte ausdruckslos auf den Plastikring.

 

„Geht so“, murmelte er.

 

„Ach, jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Wenn ich groß bin und Geld verdiene, holen wir das mit dem Apfelkuchen nach, ja? Wenn du bis dahin nicht eh schon tausend Verehrer hast, die dich alle mit Apfelkuchen vollstopfen. Ich meine, könnte doch sein!“

 

Kenma bezweifelte das stark, gemessen an der Anzahl seiner Verehrer oder überhaupt real menschlichen Kontakte bisher, aber er konnte es ja nicht sicher wissen. Das Leben war noch viel zu neu. Voller Möglichkeiten.

„Keine Ahnung.“

 

„Oh mann! Hör zu-... tut mir echt leid, ich wollte nicht-... ich hab nicht nachgedacht! Ich wollte nicht, dass du traurig bist. Du hast nur gesagt du würdest so gern auf ein Date, und da-...“

„Ist schon gut.“, er versuchte ein Lächeln, „Egal, ja? Bis morgen dann.“

 

„Okay ... bis morgen ... Kenma.“

 

Sie trugen die Ringe nie.

 

Aber als sie zwölf waren, hatten sie für eine kurze Zeit passende Freundschaftsbänder, bis die nach einiger Zeit unansehnlich geworden waren und zerfledderten.  
  
Mit vierzehn hatte Kuroo eine Phase, in der er unbedingt Blutsbrüderschaft schließen wollte, aber Kenma war viel zu entsetzt von der Vorstellung, sich dafür in den Finger schneiden zu müssen.

 

~

 

„Wenn man genau drüber nachdenkt“, schmatzte Lev mit vollem Mund, „Sind Aces ziemlich klar verankert in der Kinkster- Kultur. Ich meine, sicher auch in anderen Bereichen, ist alles wenig erforscht, aber grade auch in diesem Revier ... grade unter den Tops? Ich meine – klar, inzwischen hat die Porn- Propaganda alles irgendwie überschwemmt und viele Allos mögen Kink halt auch und beanspruchen da den Mainstream für sich. Aber denkt mal an „Look, don´t touch“, Stone- Butches, professionelle Doms und Dominas... Petplay, Fetisch, Littles... diese ganzen klassischen Sachen - Sex ist da wenn dann eher Mittel zum Zweck, oder ein netter Zusatz, selten der totale Fokus. Denkt mal dran, wer auf reinen, klassischen SM- Parties wirklich Sex hat? Und wie sich das inzwischen eher mit der Swinger- Kultur vermischt, auch weil Leute das wahrscheinlich irgendwie unheimlich finden?“

„Findest du ihn etwa unheimlich?“, Yaku nickte zu Kenma hin.

„Ich doch nicht! Ich glaube, es gibt viele Leute die keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Sex legen, und die Vorstellung, dass jeder immer nur Sex will, ist mehr Brainwashing durch den Zwangskonsum von hypersexualisierten Medien und hypersexualitsierten Narrativen von klein auf-... ich glaube, es ist viel weniger „Plan der Natur“ als behauptet wird, nicht mal in den primitivsten Gruppen sozial orientierter Tiere haben alle Individuen gleich viel Sex oder überhaupt welchen, das würde kaum funktionieren- zu proleten dass jeder normale Mensch Sex oder Kinder zu wollen hat, ist in Zeiten blatanter Überbevölkerung und absehbarer Ressourcenknappheit ziemlich destruktiv und realitätsfern- ich glaube, Asexualität ist ähnlich wie Homosexualität, eine natürliche Variation mit dem Zweck, soziale Gruppen auch zu regulieren- es kann nicht jeder ein Breeder sein.“

„Dann-... wieso warst du am Anfang so entsetzt?“

„Oh, das? Schätze, mir war irgendwie einfach nie klar, dass man auch gleichzeitig Ace und dabei irgendwie, ich weiß nicht, _sinnlich_ sein kann.“

„S- Sinnlich?“, Kenma spürte wie ihn mit einem Ruck heiße Peinlichkeit überschwemmte.

In dem Moment schnippte Kuroo plötzlich von seinem Platz gegenüber in seine Richtung und hielt ihm das Handydisplay unter die Nase.

 

„... du glaubst nicht, mit wem ich hier grade ein Match habe.“

 

Es war Oikawa.  
  
Ehemals Kapitän und Setter des Aobajohsai- Volleyball Clubs.

 

~

 

Kenma versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er über Oikawa wusste.

Es war nicht besonders viel. Hinata hatte einmal von ihm erzählt. Anscheinend hatte er Streit gehabt mit Kageyama... warum wusste er nicht mehr.

 

Oikawa Toru ... er rollte die Silben auf seiner Zunge und in seinem Kopf hin und her, wie um sie auszuprobieren. Sie würden sich ein paar Spiele von ihm ansehen müssen.

 

Er war auch ein Setter gewesen, richtig?

UND Mannschaftskapitän?

 

Der Zufall war interessant.

 

 

Auf seinem Profilbild fielen ihm dunkle Locken weich in die Stirn. Er war ganz in Sepiafarben getaucht. Große, attraktive Augen. Weichzeichner.

Kuroo ließ sein Handy in ihrer Wohnung oft auf dem Tisch liegen, wenn er Duschen ging, und Kenma starrte die Fotografie an, versuchte, gegen alle Naturgesetze einzutauchen in diesen Blick, sich umzusehen in der Einrichtung hinter der Schädeldecke.  
  
Gab es nicht Menschen, die anhand eines Fotos mit dem Geist eines Tieres Kontakt aufnehmen konnten?

Da war etwas Beunruhigendes in dieser perfekt geschwungenen Braue.  
Dieses perfekte Lächeln schien mühelos eingeschliffen, aber es erreichte die Augen nicht. Unter den dunklen Wimpern die so gewollt sanftmütig wirkten, schien etwas zu lauern. Etwas, das Zähne hatte und Klauen, und einen geschliffenen Geist, der Spaß daran fand, andere zu verletzen, einfach nur weil er es konnte.

 

Kenma hielt das Display noch näher. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
_Leere deine Geist_ , dachte er. _Lass alle Gedanken los. Begegne der Energie, die du empfängst, mit nichts als wertschätzender Aufmerksamkeit ..._

 

„Hey“, Kuroo rieb sich sein Handtuch durchs Haar, tappte auf nackten Füßen zum Sofa, „Was machst du? _“_

 

„Connecte mich via esoterischem Energy- Wlan mit seinem Motherboard.“

„Wow“, Kuroo wischte Krümel vom Polster, bevor er sich dort der Länge nach ausstreckte, „Und?“

 

Kenma sah auf.

„Er ist einsam.“

  
„Er hat sich auf einer Online- Dating- Plattform angemeldet“, Kuroo´s Lächeln zeigte wie immer zu viele Zähne, „Gibt das esoterische W-Lan auch was her, was wir noch nicht wissen?“  
„Er... ist ein Arschloch?“  
  
„Ooh“,  
Kuroo rieb hingebungsvoll seine Schläfe an Kenma´s Zehen und blinzelte zu ihm aufwärts.  
  
„Ich _mag_ böse Jungs?“  
  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
  
„Also ... bekommt er eine Chance?“  
  
  
„Mmmh.“  
  
  


~

 

Aus irgendeinem Grund war Kink für Kenma nicht so sehr etwas dunkles, verruchtes, über das man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand sprach, sondern ein sicherer Hafen, der ihn empfing und schützte, vor einer bedrohlichen, unüberschaubaren Welt.

Wie Lev schon erwähnt hatte, schien Asexualität in der Kink- Kultur tief verwurzelt... jedenfalls fühlte es sich dort beruhigend heimisch und vertraut an. Vertrauter als irgendwo sonst. Es existierte einfach ganz selbstverständlich, gleichberechtigt neben allen möglichen anderen Arten von Ausprägung und Vorlieben und niemand schien sich groß daran zu stören. Sicher, manche waren neugierig, wenn das Gespräch darauf kam, aber tendentiell musste er auf Kink- Parties niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen, wenn er sich nicht an Balzgehabe und Beischlaf beteiligen wollte- auf _normalen_ Parties hatte er das Gefühl aber irgendwie schon.

Auf Kink- Parties reichte es, wenn er sagte:

„Ich interessiere mich nicht so für Sex“, auf normalen Parties schien das ähnlich absurd, wie zu sagen,

„Ich trinke eigentlich gar keinen Alkohol.“

 

Keinen Alkohol zu trinken war auf Kink- Parties interessanterweise auch recht problemlos.  
Es war, als seien sie vielleicht generell mehr zugeschnitten für Leute wie ihn. Natürlich half es, dass er sich auch für komplizierte Knotentechniken interessierte und schwarze Lederkluften instinktiv sympathisch fand, weil ihn das- gemeinsam mit der Dungeon- Optik der Räume- sofort gedanklich in Welten versetzte, in denen er sich zuhause fühlte...

 

Dungeons and Dragons.

Natürlich.

 

Die Unterschiede waren gar nicht so groß wie man dachte.

 

~

 

„Kenma, Idee“, rief Kuroo übers Smartphone an, „Bokuto ist grade bei mir und er will am Donnerstag mit zu der Party kommen - wir hatten grade die beste Rollenspiel- Idee!“

Kenma griff sich vorsorglich an den Kopf und fuhr sich sehr langsam durch sein schlampig gefärbtes Haar. Das fing ja schonmal bedenklich an...

„Pass auf! Es ist eine Littles- Party, richtig? Und wir dachten, wir gehen nicht hin! Aber zieh dir das rein! Wir sind beide völlig verzogene Schuljungs, okay? ... Und du bist unser Vertretungslehrer!“  


Kenma schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn.

 

„Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung vor der Militärschule!“, dröhnte Bokutos durchdringendes Organ aus dem Hintergrund.

„Was ist mit Akaashi?“, wollte er wissen.

„Akaashi kann nicht, der hat irgendwie Infotag für sein Auslandssemester oder so, er ist bis Sonntag gar nicht in der Stadt.“

„Ach.“

„Ja, Akaashi ist unser gestrenger Vormund, weil-... wir sind beide Waisen.“

„Vollwaisen!“, ergänzte Bokuto.

„Vollwaisen. Und weil wir so fürchterlich unerziehbar sind, ist Akaashi unser Vormund, durch Anordnung des Staates.“

„Er ist außerdem superreich und wir wohnen in seiner Villa!“

„Du hast es gehört... aber weil er so oft nicht da ist und arbeiten muss, und wir, du ahnst es sicher, _fürchterlich_ unerziehbar sind, hat er extreme Maßnahmen ergriffen und bei der geheimen Brigarde der strengsten Lehrer der Welt angerufen! Und die haben dich geschickt!“

  
Kenma blinzelte.  
Sein Leben war eine verrückte Mischung aus Shounen Sport Anime und nicht jugendfreier Sitcom.

„ ... Euer Ernst?!“

 

„Du bist die Mary Poppins unter den Doms!“, krähte Bokuto völlig aufgekratzt, „Am Anfang musst du so tun, als ob du mit dem Rohrstock vom Himmel fliegst, und wir müssen dich fragen, ob du uns Kekse kaufst!“

 

Der Rest ging in zweistimmigem Gejohle unter:

 

„Und dann musst du sagen: HIER GIBTS KEINE KEKSE, HIER GIBTS DISZIPLIN! Und dann haust du uns die Hucke voll!“

„Ihr klingt ehrlich gesagt als hättet ihr schon genug Kekse gehabt ..."

„Ja, Kenma! Genau so, oh mann!“, Bokuto klang viel zu begeistert, „Oder du haust Kuroo die Hucke voll und quälst mich damit, dass ich zusehen muss!“

 

„Du ... würdest dich vermutlich ziemlich kaputt lachen, wenn du zusehen könntest, wie Kuroo die Hucke voll kriegt?“, gab Kenma stirnrunzelnd zu bedenken.

Das quietschende Gewieher vom anderen Ende der Leitung klang nicht wirklich nach ernsthaftem Widerspruch.

 

„Kenma, komm schon!“, Kuroo schien es ausreichend ernst zu meinen, „Du könntest einen dunklen Anzug anziehen, mit weißem Hemd drunter und Handschuhen, und einer von diesen alten Taschenuhren, weißt du? Die an so einer Kette? Und wir suchen uns ein schönes Bengel- Outfit aus, so mit kurzen Hosen...“

„Nein! Kuroo-... wir brauchen solche Hopper- Jeans, weißt du? Wir sind so kleine Gangster!“

„Aber das ist doch dann nicht mehr „Little“, oder ... ? Wir brauchen solche T- Shirts mit Comic- Tieren drauf oder Anime - logos ... oder!! Polo- Hemden mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen, Alter, das sieht ULTRA Bengel- mäßig aus! Und als kurze Hosen nehmen wir einfach Boxershorts... am besten solche mit Muster, hast du nicht welche mit Batman?“

„Ja, aber welche nimmst du?“

„Ich hab so schwarze... ahh, stimmt ja, die sollten bunt sein, oder? Vielleicht schau ich nochmal in der Stadt...“

 

„Das ... klingt sowas von abartig.“, Kenma schauderte, „Ich treff mich mit Hinata draußen beim Sportpark und ihr beide seid offenbar total high, also - tun wir einfach so, als hätte dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden, okay?“

„Kenma, come on! Die Petplay- Party letztens war doch am Ende auch viel cooler als wir vermutet haben!

 

Die Petplay- Party.

Ach ja.   
  
Die war tatsächlich ... interessant gewesen. Aber das war auch eine völlig andere Geschichte.

 

~

 

Asexualität, fand Kenma, hatte manchmal auch ihre Vorteile.

 

Jedenfalls war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, als er sich vollkommen auf sein köstliches Eis konzentrieren konnte, ohne ständig von knapp bekleideten Joggern abgelenkt zu werden.

Es half, sich zu fokussieren. Vermutlich.

Er wäre außerdem gegen sexy- no- jutsu immun. Hätte irgendein fremder Spion versucht, ihn zu verführen, um an Informationen zu kommen- Pech gehabt! Bei den Sirenen von Odysseus? Perfekte Defense.

 

Wobei es die unbestätigte Theorie gab, dass Sirenen sich nicht nur auf Sex beschränkten, sondern auf Begierden im weitesten Sinne.

Hätte man ihm ins Ohr gesäuselt, dass es auf der Insel eine Menge neuer Konsolenspiele gab, wäre er vermutlich auch in die Klippen gekracht.

Dann lieber zur Sicherheit auch noch Wachs ins Ohr.

 

Sinnesdeprivation und ihre interessante Anwendung in ungewöhnlichen Situationen... a propos...

Letztens hatten sie diesen Film gesehen: „A Cure for Wellness“, oder, wie Kenma ihn nur noch nannte, „den Zombie- Aal- Porno“, dabei war er ein bisschen froh gewesen über seine Asexualität.

Während Kuroo neben ihm sich nämlich in gewissen, saftigen Szenen krümmte und winselte vor Horror, hatte er sich kaputt gelacht.

 

„Siehst du?“, hatte er gerufen, „Für mich ist das einfach GENERELL so! Sex ist-... wie ein Tank voller Aale!“

Er war sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich so lustig war. In dem Moment war es zum Wegschmeißen gewesen.

 

„Da kommt der Aal, Kuroo“, hatte er laut angekündet, während sein Freund halb unter der Decke vergraben in der Ecke des Sofas lag, und er hatte mit belustigter Faszination den Weg des Aals durch das Schlundrohr verfolgt:

„Schön durch die Nase atmen! - mann, irgendwer hatte da einen _echt_ schrägen Fetisch!“

 

Den Zombie- Aal- Porno hatte er hauptsächlich lustig gefunden, aber seine schiere Abgebrühtheit Horrorfilmen gegenüber war manchmal auch höher als man ihm zutraute. Kuroo würde jedenfalls in nächster Zeit nicht damit anfangen, sich Fische in diverse Körperöffnungen einzuführen, irgendwas daran hatte ihn nachhaltig verstört.

Kenma tat das ein bisschen leid. Er machte sich darüber lustig, obwohl er spürte, dass Kuroo an Grenzen gestoßen war und ihm die Bilder vielleicht Tagelang nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen.

Er erwähnte auch nicht, dass er die Szene im Sinnes- Deprivationstank bei aller Gruseligkeit doch irgendwie auch ein bisschen interessant gefunden hatte:

Der vollkommen hilflose Hauptcharakter und all die geschmeidig gleitenden Fische... es hatte so eine dunkle Ästhetik, das es irgendwie auch ziemlich cool war.

 

~

 

„Eddie wäre auf jeden Fall Sub! Er hat Subbie- Bändchen am Handgelenk!“

„Hast du´s auch bemerkt! Die Szene, als Venom ihn einmal quer durchs Zimmer schleudert, und er-...“

 

„Was ich nicht verstehe“, unterbrach Kuroo eine angeregte Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Lev bei ihnen zuhause am Tag vor der örtlichen Comic und Gaming-Messe, „Warum ist Sex _generell_ ein Tank voller Aale-... ABER eigentlich _magst_ du doch Monstersex und-... gruselige, absurde... Fusionsfantasien?!“

 

„Tja“, Kenma seufzte versonnen, „Ich wollte´s dir nicht so sagen, aber ich fand den Aal- Tank ja auch irgendwie ein bisschen sexy...“

 

„GAH!“

 

Er schmunzelte beim Weiterreden. Kuroo aus der Fassung zu bringen war herrlich.

 

„Nein, warte-... ich meine damit-... ich fand´s nicht eklig-... es fasziniert mich ja schon irgendwie. Der Gedanke an sich, aber-... irgendwann zwischendrin ist es so als würde ich plötzlich die Augen aufmachen, und dann wären da all diese Aale! Und dann kann ich irgendwie nicht mehr weiter -...“

 

„Bin ich ein Aal für dich?!“, rief Kuroo seine Verzweiflung gespielt übertrieben an die Zimmerdecke, und er fing ihn am T- shirt ein, schlang die Arme um ihn und grub das Gesicht an seine Brust, ohne dass sein vergnügtes Grinsen abebbte:

 

„Lass uns das probieren, du bist ein Aal und ich bin … hmm, ein außerirdischer Parasit mit superstarken Tentakeln...!“

 

„NEIN!“

 

„Wehr dich nicht, Kuroo- … entspann´ dich, sonst tut´s nur weh-...! Meine Tentakel dringen in alle deine Öffnungen gleichzeitig ein, und-...“

„SAAAFEWORD!“

 

~

 

„Du bist kein Aal für mich“, flüsterte er, als sie später wieder allein waren und Arm in Arm auf der Couch lagen, er mit dem Nintendo Swith, Kuroo mit der neusten Ausgabe von Deadpool. Kuroo sagte nichts, fasste nur mit der Hand herüber und streichelte ihm Haarsträhnen von der Schläfe.

„Ich hab´ nur Spaß gemacht... das ist schwer zu erklären.“

 

„Versuch´s für mich?“, wisperte Kuroo zurück.

 

„Mit Sex-... fühl ich mich wie in dem Tank. Irgendwie-... häng ich zwar immer noch an was sicherem, aber-... um mich herum ist es leer, und-... da sind immer mehr komische Dinge die auf mich einströmen und-... das gefällt mir einfach überhaupt nicht.“

 

Kuroo drückte sich näher zu ihm.

 

„Selbst wenn ich da bin? Wenn wir-... uns ganz viel Zeit lassen? Ich will nicht, dass es für dich ist wie ein Aal- Tank... das zu hören, tut mir echt weh.“

 

„Mir tut´s auch weh, dass ich dir so was sagen muss. Es ist überhaupt nicht deine Schuld. Sorry, Kuroo.“

 

„Kann ich denn gar nichts tun?“

 

 

Kenma schnaufte.

„Das hier ist schön“, meinte er schließlich. „Was hältst du davon, nur zu kuscheln?“

 

„Ich liebe Kuscheln. Aber ich hätte … schon auch gerne manchmal ... einfach ein bisschen mehr ...“

 

„Das könnte ziemlich schief gehen mit Oikawa, oder?“

 

 

Kuroo schnaubte.

„Oikawa, den legen wir an die Kette, dann ist er unsere Bitch.“

 

Schmunzeln.

 

„Er ist der Aal?“

„... er könnte ´ne Katze sein!“

 

„Das klingt ja schon fast wieder süß.“

 

~

 

Wenn man das ganze Sex- Thema mal ausklammerte, waren die Dates die sie hatten inzwischen doch wirklich befriedigend:

Pizza und Netflix. Oder Pizza und Gaming.

 

Die ganze Volleyball- Sache. Das ganze, letzte Schuljahr.

 

Die große, geflüsterte Frage am Abschlusstag: Willst du mit mir zusammenziehen?

Dieses unerklärliche Kribbeln. Dann Uni, gemeinsame Wohnung. All das andere Zeug-... Diskussionen, Workshops, Konzerte. Unbeholfene Versuche mit bewusstseinserweiternden Substanzen. Stand- up- Comedy.

 

Theatersport. Gemeinsam die Perseiden ansehen.

 

Idiotisches Zeug wahrscheinlich, so von normalem Standpunkt. Bizarre Dates.

Nerd- Stuff.

 

Das Gegenteil von Normal:

 

Tocotronic, Rocky Horror Picture Show im Freilichtkino, Dinner-in-the-Dark.

Sie waren beide Freaks aus voller Überzeugung und störten sich nicht daran:

 

Kuroo´s Geschmack fürs Absonderliche war außerdem extrem mitreißend.

 

Er machte immer ein Abenteuer aus allem. Seine Augen, sein Lächeln sagten:

Wäre das nicht ein Spaß?

 

Und man konnte nicht anders, als die Hand in seine zu legen und ihm zu vertrauen: Sich von ihm ziehen zu lassen. Er war wirklich der wildeste und wunderbarste Kerl von allen. Ohne Kuroo hätte Kenma das meiste seiner Zeit allein zuhause verbracht und sich in den unendlichen Weiten seines eigenen Kopfes verloren.

Und meistens behielt Kuroo auch Recht- irgendwie war es ein Spaß.

 

Auch wenn es anstrengte und er danach ziemlich müde war: Er liebte es, Zeit mit Kuroo zu verbringen. Mit ihm verbrachte er von allen Menschen, die er kannte, am liebsten Zeit.  
  
Da war nur so viel Zuneigung, die er nicht verdiente.  
So viel Zärtlichkeit, die er nicht wirklich erwidern konnte- nicht so ganz, jedenfalls.

 

Nicht so, wie jede Geschichte, jedes Game, jeder Film und jeder Songtext ihm sagte, dass es normal und _richtig_ war. Meistens war das okay zwischen ihnen- weil sie ziemlich offen damit umgingen und Kuroo über alles Bescheid wusste.

 

Manchmal, in den merkwürdigsten Momenten zerriss es ihm fast das Herz. Er fühlte sich so furchtbar hilflos deswegen.

 

Dann saß er mit Tränen in den Augen in seiner Chemie- Vorlesung und versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln.

 

Aber so war es jetzt nun mal. Er hatte nichts anderes.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch, das Beste daraus zu machen.

 

~

 

Unter Oikawas Foto war eine kleine Nachricht über ihn selbst. Manche Leute schrieben eine Selbstbeschreibung, einen Witz oder eine Art Kalenderspruch.

Bei ihm standen drei Worte:

 

„Lost in Space“

 

 

„Das war ein Film“, meinte Kuroo mit dem Löffel Frozen Joghurt im Mund, „Und eine Serie. Und es gibt Musik, die so heißt.“

 

„Natürlich...“

 

Kenma biss sich auf den Daumenfingernagel.

 

„Was hast du ihm über uns erzählt?“

 

 

„Nicht viel, bis jetzt“, Kuroo setzte sich, „Wir lernen uns erst mal kennen. Ganz unverbindlich. Er kennt nicht viele Games, ein paar. Aber er würde gern mal wieder Volleyball spielen!“

 

Kenma nickte. Natürlich. Volleyball. Wenn man bedachte, wie viele in ihrem Freundeskreis früher gespielt hatten, konnte das interessant werden.

 

„Er ist mehr schwul, obwohl bi in seinem Profil steht, meint er, aber... er ist halt nicht super out. Was seine Erfahrung angeht war er irgendwie vage... keine Ahnung. Er meint, er war noch nicht so oft bottom, aber er würde es versuchen, wenn die Chemie stimmt.“

 

Kenma schmunzelte.

„Er ist SO bottom.“, hauchte er augenrollend.

„Oder?!“, Kuroo wirkte begeistert.

 

Die restlichen Bilder auf seiner Selbstdarstellungs- Seite waren hauptsächlich er vor diversen Sehenswürdigkeiten. Eins von ihm in Mexico. Eins vor dem großen Reifen in Michigan, USA. Eins vor dem Big Ben. Auf allen machte er das Victory- Zeichen und strahlte wie der Titelheld einer Cornflakes- Werbung.

 

„Ein Traveller?“

 

„Er macht grade Auslandssemester. In London“

 

Kenma hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen.

„Huh!“

 

„Er spricht drei Fremdsprachen.“

 

„Hochbegabt?“

 

„Könnte sein. Wir sollten mal mit ihm skypen und so!“

 

Kenma rümpfte die Nase.

„Du solltest mal mit ihm skypen“, automatisch senkte er den Kopf, sein Haar fiel zurück in die Stirn, er griff nach der Spielkonsole, „Du willst Sex mit ihm, oder nicht? Ich bin nur zufällig auch noch da. Ignoriert mich einfach. Ich bin eine Zimmerpflanze.“

 

Kuroo verzog das Gesicht.

„Kenmaaa...?“, drohte er.

 

„Hm?“

„Wir hatten dieses Gespräch übers passiv- aggressiv sein...“

 

„Ich bin nicht mit Absicht passiv- aggressiv. Ich bin nur echt nicht gut mit neuen Leuten! Sowas stresst mich total! Meine Sozialphobie wird genug strapaziert, wenn ich jeden Morgen irgendwie aus der Wohnung und in die Uni muss-... ich will nicht, dass er mich sieht! Schlimm genug, wenn sich das irgendwann nicht mehr vermeiden lässt, aber jetzt grade-... ich will einfach nur nicht da sein. Okay...?“

 

Kuroo seufzte.

„Okay. Sag nur nie wieder, du wärst eine Zimmerpflanze. Das ist total bescheuert und ich will das nicht hören.“

 

„Sorry...“

 

Er widmete sich seinem Smartphone.

„Ich hab´s“, begann er, „Stell dir vor, er wäre ein neuer Spieler, der sich für unser absolut privates Pen&Paper bewirbt. Du musst nicht direkt mit ihm sprechen, abeeeer du beurteilst sein Set Up. Weil DU bei diesem kleinen Mini- Quest nämlich der Game Master bist. Wir sind die Player.“

 

„Oh, Kuro!“, er warf den Kopf zurück.

„Nope! Ich bin ein Necromancer, meine Skills sind relativ ausgeglichen, ich kann mit Waffen umgehen und vor allem Gefährten heraufbeschwören, die für mich in den Kampf ziehen. Außerdem sind meine Geschicklichkeit- und Verhandlungs- Skills ziemlich aufgelevelt...

Ich frag ihn, was er für eine Klasse wählt.“

 

Kenma spähte vorsichtig durch die Hand vor seinen Augen hindurch.

 

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie ihre Antwort:

„Magier.“

 

Kenma war interessiert.

„Würde ich spielen, wär das was, das ich auch aussuchen würde.“

 

„Er sagt, er will fancy Klamotten. Und einen Nebenjob als Barde.“

Kenma musste spontan prusten, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Kuroo´s Blick war triumphierend.

 

„Ernsthaft?“

„Er ist witzig. Vielleicht ein Arschloch- aber witzig.“

 

„Ein Arschloch mit fancy Klamotten“, stichelte Kenma.

 

„Wer weiß, vielleicht nimmt er dich mal noch mit zu nem Makeover?“, Kuroo summte vergnügt.

 

„... Hey!“

 

~

 

„ _Menschen denken, dass es bei Intimität nur um Sex ginge. Aber bei Intimität geht es um Wahrheit. Wenn du spürst, dass du jemandem deine Wahrheit zumuten kannst, wenn du deine eigene vor ihnen entblößt, wenn du wehrlos vor ihnen stehen kannst und ihre Antwort ist: „Du bist sicher bei mir“_

_\- das ist Intimität.“_

_Aus: Die sieben Ehemänner der Evelyn Hugo_

 

_~_

 

Wenn er in Subspace rutschte wurden Kuroo´s Augen ganz dunkel.  
  
Seine Pupillen wurden weit, seine Kiefermuskeln entspannt, die Augenlider schwer. Das waren Momente, in denen sie sich am nächsten waren, in denen Kenma sich fühlte, als wäre sein eigener Herzschlag nur eine Membran weit von Kuroos entfernt. Er streckte die Arme nach oben, wenn Kenma ihn darum bat. Er schloss die Augen, drückte den Rücken durch und alles was er hatte war _Akzeptanz._

 

Kuroo in Subspace war das Wunderschönste was man sich vorstellen konnte.

  
Irgendwann verließ ihn die Kraft, sich aufrecht zu halten, er war nur noch weich und dankbar und der wertvollste Schatz der Welt.

 

Seine Stimme brach, wurde zu einer leisen Mischung aus viel Atem und noch viel mehr Emotion. Kenma fühlte sich durchströmt von einer wunderbaren, goldenen Macht.

Es war die Macht der Transformation: aus Schmerz wurde Erfüllung. Fesseln machten frei. Tränen bedeuteten Glück.  
Wenn Kuroo nicht vollkommen in Subspace war, sondern auf dem holperigen, abschüssigen Weg durch eine ähnliche Gegend, verlor er manchmal ein bisschen die Fassung. Die ganze Wucht seiner Dunkelheit krümmte sich dann unter Kenma wie ein Tier mit Zähnen und Krallen und peitschenden Tentakeln.

 

Aber Kenma mochte Tentakel. Er hatte keine Angst davor.

Jeden einzelnen fing er ein, um ihn behutsam wieder an den richtigen Ort zu setzen.

Und egal ob er Kuroo berührte, band oder ihm Befehle gab, alles war einfach auch nur eine Art des selben Zaubers:  
Eine Menge Anspannung löste sich darunter. Schlechte Energie konnte abfließen, gute Energie kam zurück.  
  
Kenma trieb das Rad des Wandels voran, und er mochte jeden einzelnen Schritt davon sehr. Er mochte sich in der Rolle.

  
Auch die Stille danach.

  
Sie brauchten beide Nähe und Zärtlichkeit, wenn es vorbei war.  
Er liebte es, so dazuliegen, aneinandergeschmiegt. Sich zu streicheln.  
Die Erschöpfung zu spüren, die Zufriedenheit, während das Gefühl von Verbundenheit noch lange nachklang.

 

Kenma stellte sich vor, dass es für Leute, die Sex mochten, so ähnlich sein musste, nachdem sie Sex gehabt hatten.  
  
Für ihn selber war das genug. Er brauchte nichts anderes.  
  
  
Das allein- das war perfekt. 

 

~  


Simon the Sorcerer, Monkey Island, Link, Cloud und Squall, bis hin zu Monster Hunter und irgendwann zu Undertale: Wenn Kenma jemand war, der gern mit Geduld und beharrlichem Aufleveln weiterkam, war Kuroo das verrückte Genie von ihnen beiden.

 

Er fand auf Anhieb die richtige Route.

Er knackte jedes Rätsel und schlug anfangs auch jeden Highscore.

 

Wenn er etwas nicht beim ersten Anlauf schaffte, grub er sich darin fest wie ein Besessener.

 

Kuroo hatte den astronomisch höchsten Punktestand bei Tetris gehabt, den Kenma je gesehen hatte. Er schlug sich durch Pokémon- Welten mit nichts als einem einzigen, hochgelevelten Pikachu im Team- nur so zum Spaß.

 

Nur um zu sehen, ob er es konnte.

 

Er war ein Freak, keine Frage. Vermutlich ein noch viel größerer Freak als Kenma. 

Aber seine Ideen waren auch radikal, kompromisslos und irgendwie...

 

… _spannend._

 

Kenma verstand, warum er auf andere wie magnetisch wirkte.

Seine Anziehungskraft prickelte einem auf der Haut, selbst wenn man einfach nur neben ihm stand. Selbst wenn man ihn einfach nur sah, irgendwo auf einem Bild, musste man spüren, dass Kuroo jemand Besonderes war. Und dass man Glück hatte, wenn einem auf irgendeine Weise seine Lebensroute zu ihm geführt - und sie zum Teil eines eigenen Teams gemacht hatte.

 

_~_

 

„Es ist ja nicht so wie Fremdgehen“, meinte er leise. Sie tasteten sich auf den Worten vorwärts, als wären sie glitschige Steine im Fluss:

„Es wäre einfach ... so ähnlich, wie wenn wir zum Beispiel ... andere Leute fesseln. Oder mit anderen was unternehmen. Oder andere einfach so zum Volleyballtraining einladen, das klappt doch auch, oder nicht?“

 

Kuroo schnaubte ein Lächeln:

„Das klappt.“

 

„Und wir tun das ja auch nicht mit jedem. Vielleicht mit jemandem, den wir _kennen_ und _mögen_ und der höflich _fragt_. Wenn die Stimmung passt. Und meistens _wissen_ wir dann auch beide davon. Nicht, weil jemand von uns was dagegen hätte, einfach zur Information?“

 

„Du ... musst echt nicht so angestrengt dafür sorgen, dass ich flachgelegt werde.“

 

Für einen kleinen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Anspannung machte die Luft klebrig. Kenma war ratlos.

 

„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist.“, wisperte er.  
Und noch als er es aussprach, presste er es vorbei an dem Kloß in seinem Hals, der schnell größer wurde:

„Ich will, dass du alles bekommst, was du brauchst. Und ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht _geben_ , was du alles brauchst! Weiß Gott, ich _würde_ gern, aber ich _kann_ nicht!“

 

„Das ist so verrückt. Kann das für dich echt okay sein?“

 

„Ich will ... dass du auf nichts verzichten musst.“

 

„Aber ich bin mit _dir_ zusammen, weil ich das wirklich _möchte,_ verstehst du.“  
  
  
Kenma fühlte sich elend.

„Ich meine. Ja ... wenn du das nicht willst. Dann müssen wir nicht drüber reden, aber stell dir mal vor, es könnte klappen? Wäre das denn nicht gut? Vermisst du denn Sex nicht? Mit einem richtigen, echten Menschen, der dich dabei anfasst und festhält und _warm_ ist? Ich hab vielleicht keine Ahnung davon, aber wenn _ich_ nicht so wäre wie ich bin, würde es mir _bestimmt_ fehlen!“

 

Kuroos Tränen kamen unerwartet.

Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er kurz davor gewesen- plötzlich liefen sie ihm übers Kinn.

Im nächsten Moment grub Kenma den Kopf an seine Schulter und wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. 

 

„Ich will dir einfach nicht weh tun.“, Kuroos Stimme war rauer als sonst,

„Das hier ist für mich eben mehr als nur Sex.“

 

„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist“, atmete Kenma, „Macht Sex dich etwa nicht glücklich?“

 

Kuroo hielt ihn fest und seine Stimme war still und brüchig beim Antworten:

 

„Doch.“

 

~  
  
  
_"Im Zweifel für den Zweifel, das Zaudern und den Zorn_  
_Im Zweifel fürs Zerreißen der eigenen Uniform_  
_Im Zweifel für den Zweifel und für die Pubertät_  
_Im Zweifel gegen Zweisamkeit und Normativität_  
  
_Im Zweifel für den Zweifel und gegen allen Zwang_  
_Im Zweifel für den Teufel und den zügellosen Drang_  
_Im Zweifel für die Bitterkeit und meine heißen Tränen_  
_bleiern wird mir meine Zeit und doch muss ich erwähnen:_  
  
_Im Zweifel für Ziellosigkeit, ihr Menschen hört mich rufen_  
_Im Zweifel für Zerwürfnisse und für die Zwischenstufen"_  
  
_\- Tocotronic: Im Zweifel für den Zweifel_  
  
~  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace = Asexuell, asexuelle Person  
> Allo = Allosexuell/nicht asexuell  
> Kink = BDSM, von Blümchensex abweichende Formen von Sexualität  
> Kink- Party = (auch: Playparty) ein Treffen, in dem das Ausleben von Kink im Mittelpunkt steht  
> Kinkster = Person, für die "Kink" Teil ihres Lebens ist  
> Gender- queer = nicht eindeutig mit "männlich" oder "weiblich" identifiziert, divers  
> Phänotyp = äußere Erscheinung  
> ABO- Universum = Alpha/Beta/Omega- Universum, ein Fandom- Phänomen bei dem Fortpflanzung und sexuelle Identität eng mit sozialem Status verknüpft ist  
> Top = manchmal synonym mit "Dom": aktiver Part, kontrollierender Part. Auch (bei bestimmten Arten von Sex): derjenige, der penetriert.  
> Stone Butch = alter Begriff für Person aus dem lesbischen Spektrum, die ausschließlich aktiv ist und selbst nicht (sexuell) berührt werden möchte  
> Petplay = Rollenspiel: einer der Partner schlüpft in die Rolle eines Haustiers beliebiger Wahl, der andere übernimmt die Rolle eines Besitzers und/oder Trainers  
> Fetisch = starke (auch sexuelle) Fixierung auf bestimmte Dinge, Tätigkeiten oder Objekte, z.B. Fußfetisch, Gummi- Fetisch...  
> Little/ Little Play = Rollenspiel: einer der Partner schlüpft in die Rolle seines inneren Kindes, der andere übernimmt die Rolle eines Beschützers, Versorgers und/oder Erziehers  
> Swinger = Sex innerhalb offener Beziehungen, Partnertausch  
> Subspace = eine Art von Trance innerhalb einer BDSM- Szene


End file.
